Robot Wars: Ultimate Warrior Collection
Robot Wars: Ultimate Warrior Collection was a collection of videos that were released on VHS and DVD (a first for Robot Wars). Three of these were dedicated to some of Robot Wars' greatest competitors; Chaos 2, Hypno-Disc and Razer (coincidentally, the three top seeds for Series 4). The fourth being dedicated to the House Robots. Featured were interviews with the roboteers, a detailed look at how the machines worked and operated and an almost complete set of battles that the teams fought in their time on Robot Wars up to the end of The Fifth Wars. The teams discuss their hopes and plans for The Sixth Wars at the end of each video. The videos could be bought either individually or as a complete 4-volume set. The DVD releases took advantage of the extra capabilities of the format. All 4 of the DVD volumes included a Cut Your Own Battle feature, each featuring raw footage from a battle lacking commentary or music. Using a DVD remote at certain points the viewer could switch to a different camera angle from which to view the battle. The other common feature was Terminology which was a glossary of terms relating to Robot Wars and robot combat in general. The set was also later repackaged on DVD as The Stars Collection. Other than now featuring the 4 DVDs in a single standard DVD case and different cover art the contents were identical. In 2003-2004 the videos were also released in the Scandinavian region (Denmark, Finland, Norway and Sweden) by Pan Vision. Other than different cover art the only other change is the addition of Danish, Finnish, Norwegian and Swedish subtitles. It should be noted that all the Pan Vision videos were all released under the Ultimate Warrior Collection label. Apart from the individual releases there was also a 3-volume set released on November 12, 2003 that included the Chaos 2, Sir Killalot and the House Robots and The First Great Wars (never released on DVD in the UK) DVDs. Chaos 2 Follows the history of Team Chaos's various machines and features many of the battles of Robot The Bruce in The First Wars, Chaos in The Second Wars and finally Chaos 2 from The Third Wars onwards. Full Battles Included *Series 1 (Robot the Bruce) **Robot the Bruce vs. Cruella **Grand Final (vs. Roadblock, Recyclopse, Cunning Plan, Bodyhammer and T.R.A.C.I.E.) ***''Robot the Bruce vs. Wedgehog was omitted'' *Series 2 (Chaos) **Gauntlet **Trial **Chaos vs. Wheelosaurus **Chaos vs. Mace *Series 3 **Chaos 2 vs. Crocodilotron **Chaos 2 vs. Sonic **Chaos 2 vs. The Big Cheese **Chaos 2 vs. Trident **Chaos 2 vs. Mace 2 **Chaos 2 vs. Fire Storm **Chaos 2 vs. Hypno-Disc ***''Chaos 2's fights with Killerhurtz and Razer in The First World Championship were omitted'' *Series 4 **Chaos 2 vs. Atomic vs. Indefatigable **Chaos 2 vs. Medusa 2000 **Chaos 2 vs. Atomic **Chaos 2 vs. Steg 2 **Chaos 2 vs. Tornado **Chaos 2 vs. Stinger **Chaos 2 vs. Pussycat ***''The first round of the Northern Annihilator was omitted'' *Extreme Series 1 **All-Stars Quarter Final (vs. Wheely Big Cheese) **Flipper Frenzy ***''Chaos 2 vs. X-Terminator, both battles with Tornado, the International Mayhem and Chaos 2's battle in The Second World Championship were omitted'' *Series 5 **Chaos 2 vs. Storm Force **Chaos 2 vs. S.M.I.D.S.Y. (initial battle and rematch) **Chaos 2 vs. Wild Thing **Chaos 2 vs. Bigger Brother ***''Chaos 2 vs. The Steel Avenger was omitted'' DVD Special Feature *Cut Your Own Battle - The Fourth Wars Grand Final battle between Chaos 2 and Pussycat. The DVD concluded with footage of Team Chaos demonstrating a working replica of Chaos 2 that they had built using the Chaos 2 pullback toy. Hypno-Disc Follows the history of the Rose family robot Hypno-Disc from its first appearance in The Third Wars. Full Battles Included *Series 3 **Hypno-Disc vs. Robogeddon **Hypno-Disc vs. Stealth **Hypno-Disc vs. Berserk 2 **Hypno-Disc vs. 101 **Hypno-Disc vs. Steg-O-Saw-Us **Hypno-Disc vs. Chaos 2 ***''Hypno-Disc vs. Evil Weevil was omitted'' *Series 4 **Hypno-Disc vs. Raizer Blade vs. The Predator **Hypno-Disc vs. V-Max **Hypno-Disc vs. Raizer Blade **Hypno-Disc vs. Splinter **Hypno-Disc vs. Wild Thing **Hypno-Disc vs. Pussycat ***''Hypno-Disc's Pinball run was omitted'' *Extreme Series 1 **Mayhem Qualifier (vs. Ming 3 and Wheely Big Cheese) **All-Stars Round 1 (vs. Behemoth) ***''Hypno-Disc's UK vs Germany battle against Nasty Warrior and all Annihilator battles it fought in were omitted. *Series 5 **Hypno-Disc vs. Black Widow **Hypno-Disc vs. Atomic 2 **Hypno-Disc vs. Bulldog Breed 3 **Hypno-Disc vs. Firestorm 3 (Semi-Final, Round 1) **Hypno-Disc vs. Dominator 2 **Hypno-Disc vs. Bigger Brother ***''The Grand Final Third Place Playoff (vs. Firestorm 3) was omitted'' DVD Special Feature *Cut Your Own Battle - The Fourth Wars Semi-Final 2 Round 1 battle between Hypno-Disc and Splinter. Razer Follows the history of Team Razer's robot Razer from its debut in The Second Wars. Full Battles Included *Series 2 **Gauntlet (opening stages not shown) **Razer vs. Inquisitor ***''Razer's Trial run was omitted.'' *Series 3 **Razer vs. Backstabber **Razer vs. Aggrobot **Razer vs. Techno-Lease **Razer vs. All Torque **Razer vs. Chaos 2 **Razer vs. 101 **Razer vs. Behemoth ***''Razer's International League Final with Diotoir and its title-winning Pinball run were omitted'' *Series 4 **Razer vs. Robochicken vs. Velocirippa **Razer vs. Milly-Ann Bug **Razer vs. Pussycat **Southern Annihilator, Round 1 **Southern Annihilator, Round 2 **Southern Annihilator, Round 3 **Southern Annihilator, Round 4 **Southern Annihilator, Final ***''Razer's Pinball and Sumo Basho runs were omitted'' *Extreme Series 1 **All-Stars, Round 1 (vs. Gemini) **All-Stars, Round 2 (vs. Behemoth) **All-Stars, Semi-Final (vs. Firestorm 3) **All-Stars, Final (vs. Tornado) **Vengeance (vs. Pussycat) **The Second World Championship, Round 1 (vs. Diotoir, The Revolutionist, Flensburger Power) **The Second World Championship, Round 2 (vs. Tornado) **The Second World Championship, Final (vs. Drillzilla) *Series 5 **Razer vs. Big Nipper **Razer vs. Widow's Revenge **Razer vs. Rick **Razer vs. Spawn Again **Razer vs. S3 **Razer vs. Firestorm 3 **Razer vs. Bigger Brother DVD Special Features * Cut Your Own Battle - The Fourth Wars Heat B Eliminator with Razer against Velocirippa and Robochicken. * Most Asked Questions - Team Razer answers some of the viewers most frequently asked questions about Razer. At the end of the video the team give a demonstration of Razer's power by crushing the toolbox of Arthur Chilcott from Random Violence Technologies (the team behind Mortis) that had been left with them the other day. Sir Killalot and the House Robots An extensive history of the show's famous House Robots with plenty of behind-the-scenes clips and information with Chris Reynolds, the designer of the House Robots. Notable sections include a look at a basic skid-steer chassis of a typical robot (actually Shove) and a preview (with concept art) of the then future House Robots Mr. Psycho and Growler which would debut in The Sixth Wars. The Scandinavian releases were known as Robot Wars: Sir Killalot Og Husrobotterne in Danish, Robot Wars: Sir Killalot ja Kotirobotit in Finnish and Robot Wars: Sir Killalot och Husrobotarna in Swedish. Full Battles Included In addition to numerous short clips the following full battles were chosen, representing many of the House Robots' best and worst moments: *Matilda **Series 4, Southern Annihilator, Final (Razer vs. Onslaught) *Sgt. Bash **Extreme Series 1, Flipper Frenzy (Thermidor 2 vs. Bigger Brother vs. Chaos 2 vs. Wheely Big Cheese) **Series 5, Heat H, Eliminator (Axe-Awe vs. Granny's Revenge) *Shunt **Series 4, Grand Final, Eliminator (Pussycat vs. Hypno-Disc) **Series 2, Heat F, Gauntlet (Panic Attack) (opening stages not shown) *Dead Metal **No full fights included. *Sir Killalot **Series 5, Heat D, Eliminator (Gemini vs. Ruf Ruf Dougal) **Series 5, Heat I, Final (Bigger Brother vs. 3 Stegs to Heaven) *Refbot **Extreme Series 1, House Robot Rebellion *Final Battle **Series 5, Heat K, Semi Final (Razer vs. Widow's Revenge) DVD Special Feature * Cut Your Own Battle - Robot Wars Extreme: Series 1 Flipper Frenzy battle featuring Thermidor 2, Bigger Brother, Chaos 2 and Wheely Big Cheese. Cover Gallery File:UWC Chaos 2 VHS.jpg|Chaos 2 File:UWC Hypno-Disc VHS.jpg|Hypno-Disc File:UWC Razer VHS.jpg|Razer File:UWC Sir Killalot VHS.jpg|Sir Killalot and the House Robots File:Chaos 2 UWC.jpg|Chaos 2 File:Hypno-Disk UWC.jpg|Hypno-Disc File:Razer UWC.jpg|Razer File:House Robots UAC.jpg|Sir Killalot and the House Robots StarsCollection.jpg|The Stars Collection File:Scandinavian Chaos 2 DVD.jpg|Chaos 2 File:Scandinavian Hypno-Disc DVD.jpg|Hypno-Disc File:Scandinavian Razer DVD.jpg|Razer File:Scandinavian Sir Killalot and the House Robots DVD.jpg|Sir Killalot and the House Robots File:Scandinavian Ultimate Warrior Collection DVD Boxset.jpg|3-disc Boxset Category:Video Releases